Dibujos infantiles
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel sabía que Martín no estaba loco ni nada, que la loca era su madre, pero aceptó ser su especie de psicólogo sólo por conversarle al niño y dejar que le llene la oficina de dibujos. LATIN HETALIA Perú & Argentina


**latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Miguel (Perú) & Martín (Argentina)

* * *

**Dibujos infantiles  
**

Cuando se conocen, Martín tiene cuatro años y lleva un pantalón rojo chillón que a Miguel le recuerda al de cierto roedor famoso de orejas redondas y negras. El niño primero ni lo toma en cuenta, y cuando se percata de que hay una presencia más aparte de la de sus padres, su cabecita da vueltas por el cuarto, hasta que da con él. Lo mira fijamente y con recelo, Miguel recuerda de que le gustan los niños, pero que sus mentecillas nunca han dejado de ser un misterio. Es educador, pedagogo según el diploma que ha colgado en la oficina de su casa, y no era la primera vez que tenía que vérselas con un infante de mirada desconfiada. Martín es un chico inquieto y por su naturaleza sociable su recelo hacia Miguel desaparece al poco rato. Miguel le regala una sonrisa cuando el menor se acerca a preguntarle su nombre y Martín se la devuelve sin dudarlo ni un instante.

...

Miguel no comprende por qué le han llevado a Martín. En su opinión, el niño goza de una perfecta salud y no sufre de trastorno alguno. Sus padres no le quieren creer. Que habla solo todo el tiempo, que aunque tiene amigos reales, no deja de hablar de otros que no son tan reales. Que les habla por horas y horas sobre cosas que no tienen sentido alguno.

Miguel mira incrédulo a la madre. No puede evitar preguntarle si es que ella alguna vez ha tenido infancia, luego añade que él es doctor, no niñera. Y que su hijo sólo tiene cuatro años, por el amor de Dios.

...

Martín viene dos veces a la semana a hablarle de lo que él y sus amigos imaginarios han hecho durante los últimos días. Miguel siempre le escucha atentamente, luego le da papel y crayolas. En pocas sesiones Martín le ha llenado la oficina de dibujos alegres. Siempre le pide lo mismo, que dibuje a sus amigos, y Martín dibuja formas que parecen de animales, con brazos y piernas humanas.

Miguel sabe que es normal, que Martín no tiene nada fuera de lo común. Es un chico sano, punto. El por qué sigue aceptando que lo manden a su consultorio no le queda muy claro. Tal vez porque es de esas personas que se quejan y se defienden, pero que a fin de cuentas ceden

...

A los seis años, Martín comienza a ir al colegio. Sus relatos sobre amigos imaginarios y aventuras en el jardín pasan a ser sobre recreos, tareas y amigos de verdad. Cuando Miguel le da papel y lápices de colores, Martín se dibuja con sus compañeros, jugando a la pelota.

Las visitas se reducen a una a la semana y luego a ninguna. Miguel sonríe cuando Martín entra corriendo el último día, cuando su madre viene y se sienta en su silla habitual, abriendo una revista de modas. Martín siempre lo saluda con un abrazo, porque para él Miguel no es un doctor por no tener bata. Miguel le sonríe como siempre.

...

-Martín... Sí, me acuerdo de ti, de tu madre...

La voz de Miguel es fuerte y el adolescente frente a él tiene la mirada fija en su boca. El pedagogo le pregunta en qué le puede ayudar. Martín, quien sólo quería saber si lo recordaban (porque él no se acordaba de Miguel), le había dicho que hace diez años dejó de ir a su consultorio. Sus padres, cuando le pidieron que acompañe a su hermanita, le habían contado eso. Martín no recordaba haber estado loco, aunque raro le pareció que ese hombre se acordase de su madre.

Traía a su hermana menor de la mano, la niña apegada a su pierna mientras se mordía el puño. Era una chica difícil y Miguel rápidamente notó que esta vez la familia no estaba alucinando al mandarla con él. Tiene ocho años pero sigue comportándose como un bebé, no puede concentrarse en nada por más de dos minutos. No va casi al colegio, falta constantemente y Miguel no entiende cómo ha pasado el primer año de primaria sin que los padres o los profesores notaran nada. En vista de cómo vinieron corriendo con Martín aquello era simplemente ridículo, no entendía qué pasaba por la cabeza de esos padres.

Martín lo observa mientras habla con su hermanita, la cual la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignora y juega con las canicas que había en la mesita a la cual se ha sentado. Cuando Miguel se las quita, la niña se pone a chillar. El primer día fue un fiasco, pero Martín cree conocer ese consultorio tan colorido y esas figuras en los dibujos que cuelgan en las paredes de la oficina de Miguel.

Cuando le pregunta si eran dibujos de sus hijos o de sus pacientes, Miguel, con una sonrisa que Martín no entiende, le responde que son de su hijo menor.

...

Miguel no parece hacer avances significativos con su hermana, de eso se percata Martín cuando la niña deja el colegio por completo. Aunque cuando lo va a ver, su herman parece calmada y a veces incluso conversa con Miguel sin interrumpirse a cada rato para pintar o vestir a una muñeca. La niña habla más con Miguel que con cualquier otra persona, más que con Martín incluso, quien siempre ha estado para ella. Y eso le molesta, porque él es su hermano y ese sólo un doctor, incluso si tiene una sonrisa atractiva y ojos muy bonitos.

...

Un día viene sólo Martín, con el uniforme del colegio particular al que asiste y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Que su hermana no vendría porque se ha caído de las escaleras y sus padres se la llevaron a emergencias. Que por qué no llamaron, preguntó Miguel. Porque olvidaron sus celulares en la casa.

-Ah, ya veo -suspira Miguel mientras observa a Martín acomodarse en la silla frente a su escritorio.

-No me va a ofrecer nada de tomar? -pregunta Martín con una sonrisa arrogante y Miguel alza una ceja.

-Ve al baño y abre el caño, ahí hay mucha agua fresca –masculla Miguel mientras rueda los ojos y se pregunta por qué sigue el chico ahí y Martín se ríe.

-No te recordaba tan amargado.

-No me recuerdas para nada -replica Miguel neutral y Martín lo mira sorprendido.

-Claro que te recuerdo -bufa odiando que lo descubran y Miguel se ríe.

-No, no lo haces -dice calmado y se para.

Martín lo sigue con la mirada mientras el hombre se pasea por su limpia oficina, camina junto a las paredes, deteniéndose cada tanto para quitar un dibujo de la pared. El adolescente miró extrañado cómo se los colocaba en frente.

-¿Esto?

-Son tuyos -Miguel le sonríe mientras se vuelve a sentar-. Tengo sólo un hijo que aún sigue dentro de la barriga de mi novia.

Martín contempla los dibujos, incluso cuando Miguel se queda callado, observándolo. Y entonces cuando los mira con detenimiento, recuerda a aquellas figura, recuerda conversaciones, sus primeras amistades. Y recuerda un doctor sin bata, un rostro amable y lápices de colores que se esfuerzan por obtener un poco más de esa sonrisa tan tierna.


End file.
